<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Мертвые мальчики Джека Кернса by slvmtthrdsd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25234618">Мертвые мальчики Джека Кернса</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/slvmtthrdsd/pseuds/slvmtthrdsd'>slvmtthrdsd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Monstrumologist Series - Rick Yancey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Humor, Original Character(s), PG-13, WTF Kombat 2020, WTF The Monstrumologist 2020, высокая детская смертность</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:21:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25234618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/slvmtthrdsd/pseuds/slvmtthrdsd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Джек Кернс заводит мальчика. А потом еще одного. И еще.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Мертвые мальчики Джека Кернса</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на зимнюю фандомную битву для команды WTF The Monstrumologist 2020. Основано на командном укуре и взглядах Джека Кернса на Уилла Генри.<br/>Подразумеваются детские смерти за кадром.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Первого мальчика они встретили в небольшом городке, когда доктора вызвали к умирающей дочери владельца единственной местной гостиницы. Бредящая девица утверждала, что ее укусил ужасный монстр, выскочивший из парковых зарослей. На поверку ужасный монстр оказался бешеной белкой (что Уортроп определил, исходя из описания монстра и оставшихся следов зубов), которых в городке было изрядно, и Уортроп велел вызвать девице самого обычного врача. Кернс, клявшийся, что в городе оказался проездом, вердиктом Уортропа был изрядно расстроен: Уилл Генри мог поклясться, что видел, как вытянулось лицо Кернса, когда Уортроп огласил диагноз.</p><p>Мальчик, сопровождавший Кернса, ждал внизу. Уиллу Генри в первую очередь в глаза бросился длинный, идущий через все лицо и переходящий на шею шрам, а во вторую — слегка рассеянный взгляд серых глаз, удивительно напоминавших глаза Кернса.</p><p>— А это кто? — спросил Уортроп, когда они вышли из гостиницы.</p><p>— Племянник, — ответил Кернс. — Сын двоюродной сестры.</p><p>— У вас есть сестра? — удивился Уортроп, и Уилл Генри внутренне с ним согласился: Кернс не походил на выходца из большой семьи. Да и вообще представить его ребенком и членом чьей-то семьи было невозможно.</p><p>— У меня огромное количество тетушек, дядюшек, кузенов, кузин и, конечно, племянников и племянниц!</p><p>— И с какой же целью вы тащите с собой племянника? — поинтересовался Уортроп.</p><p>— Сестра просила довезти мальчика до Лондона, он будет поступать в школу богословия, весьма религиозный и серьезный молодой человек, — Кернс улыбнулся почти что с нежностью, и Уилла Генри передернуло. Уортроп поморщился.</p><p>— И вы по доброте душевной решили подбросить его до Лондона, лишь случайно заглянув в город, где ходят слухи про монстров?</p><p>— Именно так! — согласился Кернс. — Кстати, что будет с бедной девицей? Наверняка вылечить укус белки проще, чем укус, оставленный каким-нибудь монстром.</p><p>— Это дело врачей, а не мое, — Уортроп пожал плечами. — Вакцина от бешенства есть, но хватит ли у отца на нее денег и успеют ли ее вовремя доставить — вопрос.</p><p>— Что ж, пожелаем ему удачи, — Кернс осклабился. — До скорой встречи, Уортроп, надеюсь, скоро увидимся.</p><p>Кернс развернулся к своей коляске.</p><p>— Надеюсь, нет, — пробормотал Уортроп. — Мы зря потратили время, так что поторапливайся, Уилл Генри, у нас еще множество дел.</p><p>— Есть, сэр, — ответил Уилл Гени и действительно поторопился за доктором к коляске.</p><p>*</p><p>Второго мальчика они повстречали в Лондоне. У него были желтые, как солома, волосы, синие глаза и грустно опущенные вниз уголки рта. Он жался к Кернсу так, будто тот мог защитить его от всех напастей в мире, и Уиллу Генри становилось тоскливо от того, насколько мальчик ошибался.</p><p>Мальчика звали Джек, он почти не разговаривал, на вопросы Уортропа отвечал тихим, едва слышным голосом, а с Уиллом Генри, когда они остались, не стал разговаривать вовсе.</p><p>— Это тоже ваш племянник? — спросил Уортроп, когда заметил Джека, и, пусть не сразу, понял, что мальчик другой.</p><p>— Да, внучатый, — ответил Кернс. — Дочка моей старшей сестры очень рано выскочила замуж и родила Джека. Он из деревни, но мальчик смышленый, планирую пристроить его здесь в школу!</p><p>— Вы удивительно обеспокоены образованием своих родственников, — заметил Уортроп и больше к вопросу не возвращался до самого того момента, когда они расстались с Кернсом.</p><p>— Надеюсь снова увидеться с Джеком при следующей нашей встрече, Кернс, — бросил Уортроп, на что Кернс развел руками.</p><p>— Боюсь, если его все-таки возьмут в школу, долго он со мной не пробудет. Молодым умам нужно учиться, чтобы получить профессию, а не болтаться попусту, верно, Уилл Генри?</p><p>— Я лично занимаюсь образованием Уилла Генри, — поморщился Уортроп.</p><p>— Наверняка он делает успехи, — улыбнулся Кернс одними губами.</p><p>— Можно сказать и так, — сухо заметил Уортроп. — До свидания, Кернс.</p><p>— До свидания, Уортроп, и вновь надеюсь на нашу новую встречу.</p><p>— Не могу обещать, — пробормотал Уортроп.</p><p>— Как вы думаете, — позже обратился к нему в поезде Уилл Генри, — с Джеком все будет в порядке?</p><p>— Понятия не имею, — вздохнул Уортроп. — Кернса не так просто поймать на лжи, возможно, он и вправду очень заботливый дядюшка, а возможно…</p><p>Он замолчал, и Уилл Генри не стал выспрашивать. Джек был по крайней мере на полголовы выше него, выглядел здоровым, хоть и тихим, у него не было ни синяков, ни признаков болезни, так что можно было предполагать, что Кернс не обращался с ним дурно. Уж во всяком случае не хуже, чем Уортроп с Уиллом Генри. С другой стороны при всех недостатках Уортропа, Уилл Генри никогда бы не променял его на Кернса, более того он искренне желал не проводить рядом с Кернсом ни днем больше, чем требуется, а лучше и того меньше.</p><p>Третий мальчик был высок, угрюм и темноволос. На Уилла Генри он смотрел с изрядной доли снисходительности, на Уортропа с долей презрения, словно постоянно сравнивая его с Кернсом. Первым делом Уилл Генри поинтересовался, как мальчика зовут, а вторым, кем он приходится Кернсу и как ему с ним живется.</p><p>Мальчика звали Николасом, и с Кернсом ему жилось намного лучше, чем с родной семьей, где кроме него было еще пятеро детей. У Кернса он досыта ел, достаточно спал и помогал с делами. С какими делами Николас рассказывать отказывался и злился, явно беспокоясь, что сказал что-то лишнее.</p><p>Уортропу Кернс сказал, что мальчик приходится сыном его старому другу, и он, опять же сугубо из доброты и сострадания к ближнему, решился устроить его судьбу. Уортроп выслушал это не моргнув и глазом, а потом обмолвился, что надо бы непременно обеспокоиться судьбой Джека и того первого мальчика, как его звали?..</p><p>— Джерри, — подсказал Кернс. — Его матушка недавно писала, что его хвалят в школе. Хотите прочитать письмо?</p><p>— Нет, благодарю, — отмахнулся Уортроп. — Поверю вам на слово.</p><p>Уилл Генри на слово Кернсу не поверил, но и письмо попросить не решился. Джерри, решил он, наверняка давно сгинул в пасти какого-нибудь монстра и покоится под землей, или погиб, подхватив что-нибудь вроде Кандиры на берегах Амазонки, вполне возможно, что и без помощи Кернса.</p><p>Дело, из-за которого Кернс и Уортроп встретились в этот раз, все тянулось и тянулось. Они вчетвером — Уортроп и Уилл Генри, Кернс и Николас, — исшерстили расположенный на южном берегу реки Ди район Честера — Хандбридж, выискивая, кто топит людей и коров — утопленников за пару месяцев набралось чуть ли не в два раза больше за весь прошлый год. Кернс утверждал, что это аванк, он же адданк, он же афанк — живущее на дне омута чудовище. Уортроп же просил не нести чушь: последний афанк был убит еще в конце восемнадцатого века и появиться здесь не мог решительно никак, но все равно исправно носился по улочкам, изучая места преступления (их уже набралось около двух десятков) и расспрашивая горюющих родственников. Был даже один свидетель, на момент преступления, правда, оказавшийся в стельку пьяным, но все же утверждавший, что видел гигантского крокодила, затащившего в реку корову. Кернс ликовал, считая, что это подтверждает его теорию, Уортроп морщился, раз за разом объясняя, что по всем книгам афанк таки должен больше походить на бобра чем на крокодила, кроме того верить пьянице безумно — в таком состоянии ему могла привидеться и лернейская гидра!</p><p>В конечном итоге, они все-таки выследили монстра, действительно оказавшегося афанком — здоровенным, обросшим шерстью бобром, вообще не напоминавшим крокодила. Самое удивительное, что в этот раз никто пострадал — даже Уилл Генри и Николас, который рванулся на монстра, едва его завидев, очевидно, желая выказать усердие, — Кернс вел себя вполне прилично, и в этот раз, прощаясь, Уилл Генри был полон уверенности, что у Николаса есть все шансы дожить до следующей их встречи.</p><p>*</p><p>При следующей встрече с Кернсом тоже был мальчик. Но не Николас. Увидев его, Уилл Генри чуть не задохнулся от возмущения — и горя, — Уортроп же тут же потребовал от Кернса объяснений.</p><p>— Ох, Николас понял, что подобная жизнь не для него, — с готовностью ответил Кернс. — Он решил стать помощником сапожника, так что мы распрощались там же в Честере. Как видите, теперь у меня новый помощник, и я возлагаю на него большие надежды!</p><p>— Что ж, — ответил Уортроп сквозь зубы, — приятно познакомиться, мистер…</p><p>— Кристофер, — ответил за мальчика Кернс. — Кристофер, полагаю, будет совсем не против, если мы обойдемся без церемоний, в конце концов, у нас важное дело.</p><p>Уортроп кивнул, и Уилл Генри был готов поклясться, что тот сдерживается, чтобы не пристрелить Кернса здесь и сейчас. Сам Уилл Генри сдержаться бы не смог, но у него не было пистолета.</p><p>К разговору Уортропа и Кернса Уилл Генри толком не прислушивался, он был занят разглядыванием Кристофера. На вид ему можно было дать лет девять, и он явно был младше всех предыдущих мальчиков Кернса. Невысокий, худой, много меньше, чем Уилл Генри, он держался скромно, был бледен, веснушчат и печален. Глаза у него были карие, и эти карие глаза смотрели на Уилла Генри с немым вопросом, будто спрашивая, кто они и откуда. Уиллу Генри казалось, что Кристофер прямо-таки умоляет спасти его, чтобы не повторить судьбу тех, кто был до него, но когда Уилл Генри попробовал украдкой с ним заговорить, Кристофер промолчал и только снова посмотрел на Уилла Генри своими карими просящими глазами.</p><p>Тогда Уилл Генри решил его спасти.</p><p>Организовать побег от Кернса, на самом деле, было не так сложно.</p><p>В первую очередь Уилл Генри задумался, куда деться Кристоферу, причем так, чтобы Кернс его не нашел. Конечно, не на улицу, там он мог погибнуть еще быстрее, чем рядом с Кернсом, который хотя бы кормил его. Упросить Уортропа взять на поруки еще одного ребенка Уилл Генри и не надеялся, понимая, что тот никогда не согласится.</p><p>Тогда он крайне осторожно принялся выспрашивать о местных детских домах, условиях содержания в них, выискивая тот, в который без вопросов и за небольшое денежное вознаграждение возьмут бродяжку, и в который Кернс не сунет носа, выискивая ребенка. На самом деле Уилл Генри сомневался, что Кернс на самом деле примется искать беглеца, в конце концов, улицы городов полны бездомными ребятами. Найти ребенка, о котором никто не станет беспокоиться, не слишком сложно, и наверняка Кернс попросту найдет себе нового ребенка. И все же осознание этого не останавливало Уилла Генри. Пусть потом будет другой ребенок — это будет потом, но Кристофера он спасет здесь и сейчас.</p><p>Выискивая подходящий дом, Уилл Генри очень старался втереться в доверие к Кристоферу, разговаривал с ним, рассказывал о монстрологе и монстрах, давал советы, угощал его пирожками и — однажды — даже плюшками с малиной, так что постепенно Кристофер, кажется, привязался к нему. Уиллу Генри он напоминал дикого зверька: маленький, настороженный, односложно отвечавший. Сначала Уилл Генри подумал, что Кристофер верит только Кернсу, но позже понял — Кристофер, чтобы не приключилось с ним раньше, не верил никому. И тем сложнее было завоевать его доверие, но у Уилла Генри был одно неоспоримое преимущество перед Кернсом: он оставался ребенком.</p><p>Кристофер воспринимал его как собрата по несчастью, товарища, который тоже оказался заложником судьбы и взрослых, и в чем-то Уилл Генри был с ним согласен. В конце концов, его судьба зависела от Уортропа также как судьба Кристофера от Кернса. Вот только Уортроп никогда бы не стал сбрасывать ребенка с обрыва и ждать, пока к нему подкрадется привлеченный запахом крови антропофаг.</p><p>Именно эти мысли поддерживали решение Уилла Генри, и именно эти аргументы он приводил, стараясь убедить Кристофера.</p><p>Побег состоялся в ночь охоты. Пока Уортроп и Кернс рисковали жизнью, оставленные позади — по настоянию Уортропа и вопреки желаниям Кернса, — Уилл Генри и Кристофер попрощались. Уилл Генри, как ему ни хотелось, не мог покинуть свой пост, зная, что может понадобиться Уортропу. Но план был продуман, путь проложен, и Кристофер исчез в ночной тьме, а Уилл Генри глядел ему в след, пока не раздался голос звавшего его доктора.</p><p>Через месяц в дом на Харрингтон-Лейн пришло письмо в мятом конверте. На клочке бумаги внутри кривым детским почерком было написано всего два слова: «я жив».</p><p>Конечно же, Кернс не верил словам Уилла Генри, утверждавшего, что он понятия не имеет, куда делся Кристофер, стоило ему отвернуться.</p><p>— Должно быть, пошел за вами, сэр, — твердил Уилл Генри. — Он так беспокоился, что что-то произойдет, хотя я говорил, что все будет в порядке. А вы его не видели? Может, вы разминулись с ним?</p><p>— Не видели, — отвечал Кернс. — Быть не может, чтобы он пошел за нами, я велел ему оставаться здесь и он должен был…</p><p>— Успокойтесь, Кернс, — вмешался Уортроп. — Организуем поиски. Уилл Генри не стал бы мне лгать, верно, Уилл Генри?</p><p>— Да, сэр, — ответил Уилл Генри, и ему показалось, что в глазах Уортропа мелькнула тень усмешки. Но лицо его осталось спокойным, а голос ровным.</p><p>— Мы отыщем мальчика, можете не переживать, Кернс, ребенок его возраста не мог просто так исчезнуть. Кстати, сколько ему лет, восемь, если я не ошибаюсь? Он выглядит таким маленьким.</p><p>— Десять, — ответил Кернс, и Уилл Генри точно знал, что он врет: Кристоферу было девять.</p><p>— Все младше и младше, — заметил Уортроп и тут же поспешил во тьму, махнув Уиллу Генри, чтобы тот следовал за ним. — Поговорите с полицией, они наверняка присоединятся к поискам ребенка.</p><p>— Я бы предпочел не вмешивать посторонних, — по лицу Кернса скользнула тень. — Мы ведь справимся и сами?</p><p>— Да, конечно, мы с Уиллом Генри приложим все усилия, — согласился Уортроп.</p><p>Они проискали Кристофера до рассвета, но не нашли и следа, а потом отправились в гостиницу отсыпаться, обещав Кернсу, что позже возобновят поиски, но следующим вечером тот спешно покинул город, так что Кристофер так и остался не найденным.</p><p>— Что ж, — заметил Уортроп, когда они возвращались домой, — чтобы ты не сделал, Уилл Генри, надеюсь этому мальчику лучше там, где он сейчас. А потраченные тобой деньги я, пожалуй, вычту из твоего жалованья.</p><p>— Разве у меня есть жалованье, сэр? — спросил Уилл Генри, но Уортроп промолчал.</p><p>К следующей встрече с Кернсом Уилл Генри был готов, как ничему другому в этой жизни. У него все еще не было пистолета, но он регулярно наводил справки о разных детских домах, уточнял, каков шанс на усыновление у сирот, в каких школах есть благотворительные программы.</p><p> </p><p>С Кернсом они встретились через пару месяцев после таинственной пропажи Кристофера.</p><p>Кернс вышел из здания, в котором жил пострадавший, поздоровался с Уортропом, взъерошил волосы Уиллу Генри, изрядно от этого растерявшемуся, и махнул кому-то.</p><p>Когда к ним подошел мальчишка, Уилл Генри раскрыл рот, собираясь поздороваться, но тут мальчишка споткнулся, и с его головы слетела кепка, из-под которой вырвался водопад темных локонов, закрывших лицо.</p><p>— А я говорил, что тебе стоит обстричь волосы! — сказал Кернс. — Позвольте представить, моя дальняя племянница и временная помощница: Анжелика! Познакомься с доктором Уортропом и Уиллом Генри, Анжелика.</p><p>— Здравствуйте, — промямлила девчонка и принялась нахлобучивать кепку, пытаясь спрятать под ней волосы.</p><p>Уилл Генри закрыл рот.</p><p>— Вижу, твои предпочтения изменились, — сказал Уортроп и устало вздохнул.</p><p>Кернс широко улыбнулся.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>